Beauty and The Beast
by Inkwolf17
Summary: We all know Beauty and The Beast and, with me currently working on a whole other series. (That will eventually involve D.Gray-Man but that is in the far future) Kanda and my OC Rekia are starring in this story, I going to mix the story up a little bit with another OC and modified My Candy Love character. KandaxOC, LenaleexLavi, MirandaxKrory, and AllenxLou Fa (don't judge me)
1. Chapter 1

**Inkheartwolf17: Hey so this is my first fanfiction I wanted to post a story for a while now and I am working on a whole series of other fanfictions that I will be posting at a later time. Skyler: Yeah as soon as she's done developing the plot she which is for like 5 different stories for one serie over all going to be called hmpf ~ has hand be placed over mouth before more could be revealed~ Kentin: Sorry Skye but we don't want to upset her she will make our lives hell. Ink wolf: Thank you Kentin she was this close to being killed off but never mind that ;D To my first fanfic. Please excuse grammar, spelling, grammar, sexual themes, grammar, curse words, and mainly grammar mistakes. I probably going to write a lemon for practice so beware but, I will warn you when it comes. I own nothing except Skyler (the Dumbass from before) my oc and my second oc who I based off Luna/Kotomi from Harvest Moon Animal Parade love that game. Also my modified Kentin who will looks like the Wizard from H.M.A.P. will be in this too. On with the story. **

* * *

**The Cast ~Sound Effect~, Talking, and Thought.  
Rekia is Bell  
Kanda is Beast  
Allen is guardian of Rekia  
Timcampy is the horse  
Lenalee Lee is The feather Duster  
Lavi is Candlestick  
Miranda is the Clock  
Timothy is Chip  
General Klaud is  
Krory is the coat rack  
Jerry the stove  
Skyler and Kentin are the enchantress/wizard  
Tyki Mikk is Gaston  
Sherly is his sidekick  
The Earl is the Mayor  
Rhode, Lulubell, and Jesdevi are the fan girls  
Johnny is the dresser/ Koumi is the shop keeper/ Lou Fa clumsy shop assistant**

* * *

**(Narrator Point of view)  
Prologue Part 1  
**In a small village live a King and Queen who were happily married and were loved by the people. The King was handsome with blue hair and deep onyx colored eyes he was well toned and muscular. The queen was breathtaking she had long beauty scarlet red hair that was long flowing silk and, she had an hourglass body. She wasn't no helpless queen she like he husband, would spar with the knights and fight alongside them if needed. The castle they live in was a marvel it was a grand castle on a cliff surrounded in a beauty forest. The best part of the castle was the garden filled with many vivid flower and trees. The garden had many trees from Japan the home of the nobles there, was one tree they kept that was different from the rest which was a grand Willow tree right next to the small lake that made it look every so beautiful under the full moon and stars at night. After a few years the castle had to build up a gate to keep the wolves from destroying the garden. The King and Queen finally had a son that had his father's hair and eyes except hair was a navy blue color. The boy was raised in the castle and visited the village a lot he was shown even though he was a royal he was to treat every man and woman with respect knowing they all had been made equal man and woman or white and colored. It was only there actions and morals may he treat anyone less than the others. The young prince was happy and his favorite part of the year was when winter would come it made the garden a different land. His favorite part about the garden was the Willow tree and the lake that the lotus flowers grew in water in the winter they would freeze solid. The prince was trained to fight with a katana in which his mother gave him which was his most prized possession. The people were happy and everything was wonderful little did they know soon a great sadness would sweep the land and change the prince's heart. The king and queen became ill and died the winter leaving the prince at age 9 all alone and the land fell into a time of despair. The prince changed he became a much crueler person and locked himself away in the castle he made as his last declare that he be left alone and the town would be handled by the Noah family. That was the last anyone saw the garden and, the prince would turn anyone away that asked to come in for any reason. Ten years later after the story reached the ears of a mysterious man he decided to investigate only to find it true the prince was a harsh person or so it appeared. The man knew better the boy was still in pain. The man happened a upon an idea that would change the young's prince's life.

* * *

**(Wizard's POV) ~ Somewhere on a beautiful island lost thousands of years ago**  
**Prolouge Part 2**  
"It appears this prince has built walls around his heart." I started looking into my crystal ball only glancing at my partner who in return said " You really didn't need a crystal ball for that. You're just being a show off but, you are right." It was just another day in our lives to find the hurt and broken and fix them. I only gave a silent sigh and replied " Well that's the thing, his future is not going to end well if we don't step in. Also I'm not being a show off I'm using my talents before they waste away." All she could do was just change the subject before we got in a fight but, we always made up after. " So... you see yourself in him don't you? I can tell you have an aura that says so." She remarked knowing she hit a sensitive part. It was true I had lost my mother when I was 10 years old and never could let it go. That is until I met her and that's why the goddess in front of me was going to help. " Well, now you're going to help him like you did me love." I said knowing she'd help me. " Well, only for you so, what's the idea you had in mind?" She asked as she made her way over to me only to sit on lap and put her slender tanned arms around my tanned neck. " It looks like we're going to see the lotus flowers my dear." I simply answered her, I smirked."This prince was in for a surprise that he'll never forget."

* * *

**(Narrator's POV)~ Back to the village/castle.**

It was another cold winter night and Prince Yu couldn't stand it as he was meditating after practicing with his katana named Mugen. He had given himself a new last name Kanda, he had all the servants call him by that name. If one dared to call him by his first he'd would kill them even though nobody did except the foolish adviser Lavi did he suffer Kanda's wrath. The prince had become quite handsome over the years. He grew to be about 6 feet tall he was now 19 years old. He had grown his hair out so it reached mid-back when it was down and was as silky as his mother's hair was. He had let go of all his knights and trained his self further as a sumaria after the death of his parents. This training ended making him thin and toned as his parents which was another taboo the prince had in the castle. The prince had grown more cold towards the others even those he once called his friend that stayed by his side even if they weren't servants. His trusted adviser Lavi was the one who suffered the most for his boldness towards the prince. Yet this rambunctious teen seemed to be Yuu's best friend and, made it alive through the years of almost being killed by the pissed off prince.

Then there was a knock at the door and the prince became annoyed when his meditation was disturbed. He went to the door to answer to find an old woman and man in cloaks at the door. The woman spoke "Please sir we are tired travelers and wish to stay the night to escape the cold." "No" was the prince's reply a stern a cold one like that night. " Please sir we won't make if you don't we'll offer you our daughter's hand in marriage."pleaded the old man desperation in his voice. "You think I would accept your daughter's hand without knowing her first? I guess most men would but, I will not accept your offer. Now go and freeze for all I care." With that reply the prince shut the door on the old couple. Suddenly the doors flew open and in walked the women in her cloak and took it off to reveal a gorgeous women with tan skin that was a rich mocha color and long lavender hair. Her left eye was a midnight blue and, her right eye was a golden amber color. She was thin with a good bust she had a mark under her eye (it looked like this ~) and, she was tall around 6 foot 4 inches. To any man she was a goddess and then she spoke in a heavenly voice "Prince Yu Kanda we have been watching you for some time now after we heard of your story. I am the old woman you shut the door on and I can see you're going down the wrong path." "We? I only see you and what is your name?!" Demanded the prince only to have a handsome man come in. He had the same tan skin as the women only he was taller by maybe an inch or two. He had reddish copper tone hair, it was long on one side where he it braided. His left eye was golden and his right was an emerald green he what appeared to be have half a sun under his left eye. "That is not important what is that you turn away even an old helpless couple about to die. We once knew your parents prince and they would have never approved of that." Spoke the man this shocked the Prince they knew his parents and, made him think of what they would have done. "For your selfish deed you will now become a beast you and, the servants of this house are cursed. You have until the petals of the lotus fall off to find someone who loves you. If you don't you'll remain as a beast forever and will be stuck on this earth with no option of going to heaven or hell. Which means never being your parents again." That was the last the two had said before they disappeared only leaving an hourglass with a glowing green lotus floating in the glass. An eerie feeling filled the air as the castle fell victim to the magic placed on them all. Making the prince as said by the two, a horrid beast and, the the servants to become household items. The prince now could never leave the castle and the only way he could was using Mugen to create an illusion of what he wanted to see. This was the only other thing the enchantress and wizard left behind for the prince. Soon he would become grateful for what they did.

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**Skyler: Wow you actually did it. You wrote a chapter and published it.  
**

**Kentin: I know right but, why do you make me seem like a... **

**Skyler: Jackass? I was going to say Douche but Jackass works better. **

**Kentin: ~Goes in corner to sulk for being called a Jackass~ **

**Ink wolf: Well it's a part of the story so get over it. Kanda had it coming anyway. **

**Kanda: What the hell are you doing? ~Inspects the written chapter~ **

**Ink wolf: I'm getting you a wife and later laid so don't mess with me. There you go my first chapter of Beauty and The Beast. Plz review so I can get better. Also please note that I'm also going to change Allen's appearance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ink wolf: Hello I'm back with another chapter.  
Kanda: ~Gives death glare at Ink wolf~  
Ink wolf: What are you mad that I haven't let you met your future wife yet? Don't worry you'll love her.  
Lavi: ~Pops out of nowhere~ He's upset that she going to be related to Moyashi.  
Ink wolf: Right, I just want to clear up Allen will actually be Rekia's brother. Also you'll be eating those moyashi words later. On to the story my loyal reader and followers!**

* * *

**"**Talking**", ~Sound/Action~, **narrating (author's comment)**, and Thought.**

**Chapter 1 Meeting the Beast part 1**

**(Narrator Pov) In the sleepy little village 1 year and 3 months later**

In the village that the prince once knew hadn't changed that much over the years except for, the people in which a few had left and, new faces were a bound. One or I should say two new faces that are new are the Walker twins. Rekia and Allen Walker are twins they have similar features in their faces that gave it away that they're twins besides their similar action. They both have the same mocha color skin, they both are thin and strong from working on their little farm they owned. They both are tall Rekia being 6 foot 1 and Allen 6 foot 3. Allen is handsome he has white hair that he put in a low ponytail and, Rekia has long pink hair that is naturally wavy meaning it is never straight. Allen has yellow eyes with an orange tinge in them he unfortunately has a red scare over his left eye and he is viewed as freak for that. Rekia wears her hair in a high ponytail and it ends up covering her left eye. Her eyes are green she has unquie black mark under her right eye. She is remarkable in every man eye but, they more then anything else were focusing on her body** ~cough~** c cups **~cough~** and not her brains in which she is viewed as weird for being well educated. She is incredible intelligent as her brother for fun they are always inventing things. If one read a good book they recommend it to the other. They even play poker against each other usually ending in a tie because they find each other cheating.

Rekia works in the clothes shop that a man named Koumi owns. She along with a sweet but, clumsy girl named Lou Fa works there as the book keeper handling the financial work. Rekia sewed and, designed most of her clothes as well as her brother's clothes. Thankfully Koumi was kind enough to let her take the fabrics for, in exchange of her services. Rekia is happy with her life in the village as long as she has her brother and friends she was fine. Nothing made her happier than seeing someone smile from wearing clothing. Her brother was a main buyer when he wasn't gambling at the tarven or, taking care of Timcampy a foul they found when they were first brought to the village. That was about 4 years ago now he was the fastest horse in town. Allen and Rekia were 17 when they came to the village from a tropical island out in the east so coming to the European village was a big change for them. Rekia and Allen were so different in customs they never even saw snow or, heard of Christmas until they came to the village. It was a good life they both lived but, they both wanted something they couldn't have which was love. On this spring morning little did they know that they're lives would change forever from a man with a sister complex.**  
(Rekia's Pov)  
**It was like any other morning here in Scarlet Hills (name of village) except today is the first full moon of March. Being Buddhist this means it our new year I have to pick up a chocolate cake for Allen and I to celebrate with. I quickly got out of my bed and looked in my dresser and puller together a nice simple red dress that reached half way on my arms with a nice deep red fringe on the end of the dress over it was maroon vest the was laced up in the front and underneath all of that was simple pink under dress that was longer then my red dress but ended below my waist. I pulled on a pair of shorts underneath my dress so nobody could see my black panties underneath, I tied a red ribbon around my neck and pulled on my brown leather boots that stops right before my knees. I gave my hair a quick brush and tied up the same way I always do and was out the door. Walking into busy village was the same everyone had something going on in there lives and, I would always get the same stares from everyone again. I always did my best to ignore the side comments and stares best I could.I headed straight to the bakery to see if they had made the cake.

Only one problem sir Tyki Mykk he has a thing for me. "Good morning Rekia how are doing this morning?" Tyki asked me with a charming smiling of his.

God I really hate a playboy but, I didn't want to rude even though you could see I was annoyed I simplely smiled and said "Good morning, I'm doing just fine I was just heading to the bakery to pick up a cake."

He gave me a puzzled look all I did was sigh and explianed "Today is New Years for the Buddhist calendar the cake is to celebrate with Allen."  
He gave me a smirk the cocky bastard and I could hear Tyki's fan girls talking about him.

"Well, maybe I'll stop by tonight and join you. At least you won't be left alone with that freak of a brother you have. I mean what's up with that scar of his I know he says it's a curse but, there is no such as magic." He retorted

"Tyki my brother is not weird or lying about the scar. I have a curse too Tyki that why I this black mark under my eye too." I said while lifting up my hair that covered my eye "So Tyki you just basically called me a freak too. If you still want to come tonight beat Allen in poker." I replied and headed off my way with a stunned Tyki behind.

I finally made it too the bakery and the cake was done they were nice enough to give me a basket to carry it in after I paid. Now I'm off to the shop I want to see if Koumi or Lou Fa wanted to come to celebrate. They are probably the only people in this town who are most understanding of Allen's and I's beliefs because they have similar ones. Koumi and Lou Fa are from China and, they actually knew of our religion. Koumi has this sister Lenalee who I had befriend she was little too sweet for me but we ended up being like sisters. She went work at a castle in the forest as a maid for the prince that lived there for extra money. Apparently they was a royal family living there that founded and ruled our little town. Now the prince was left I never heard what happened to them because I was being stalked by Tyki once again. Once I opened the door to the shop I was greeted by a depressed Koumi and frantic Lou Fa.

"Rekia please help me Koumi is depressed he refuses to do any work and keeps falling asleep." Lou Fa was in tears by now.

I claimed her down and started to explain the situation to her "Lou Fa because you came about less then a year ago you have never met Koumi's little sister Lenalee..."

"LENALEE!" Cried a Koumi as he shot up with a hand in the air before I could finish.

"As I was saying his sister went to work in the castle in the forest as a maid for the prince that lives there. He doesn't leave the castle because he wants to be left alone, he knew her when she was younger so he made an exception. She promised to come back visit but that was over a year ago and Koumi has a sister complex so it hurts when he can't see her." Lou Fa just gave me an nod and understood that Koumi just was lonely.

I then simply said to Koumi "I know you miss her if you want you and Lou Fa can join us tonight, were celebrating New Years tonight."

"Really? You're inviting us to celebrate?" Asked Komui. I gave him a nod and he light up like a light bulb "Oh thank you Rekia what time should we come?" He asked me excitedly.

"Come around 7:00 pm and look out for Tyki I mentioned making an appearance at the party." I held the bridge of nose that man was so desperate to have me like him. I know he just wants me because I'm pretty but, that doesn't matter to me I want someone who cares about what I think. I gave the two a quick goodbye before leaving the two to head back home. I was stopped half way by Tyki's fan girls who were making side comments about Allen.

"Look it one of the freak shows the sister to the mad scientist. I don't see why Tyki even likes her she crazy not to want him." The three snickered to each other not excepting me to hear and this is when I snapped a little.

"You know it's rude to talk about people behind their back espically when they can hear you," I gave them a death glare while continuing with my little lecture/rant "I can't help it that Tyki likes me yet I have interest in him he is not my time. If I was a really a freak show he wouldn't want me but you three instead. If you dare call my brother or I a freak show I'll show you something really scary." I dark aura had surroudend me by now and Tyki fan girls slowly started backing away in fear of what I do to them. My glare was broken by the sound of an explosion in the background I knew it was our house so I quickly headed home to see if Allen was ok. **  
(Allen's POV)  
~Cough~ ~Cough~** "Darn machine I didn't exepect a little deceive like this golemn to explode." I cursed to myself tring to recovey from my little mishap. Smoke filled the room that was last time I going to work with that stupid golden price of junk. Next thing I knew was Roumi opening up the cellar door.  
"Allen are you ok? I heard the explosion from town." My wonderful twin sister asked me worriedly.  
"I'm fine sis I just crossed the wrong wires and well you know the rest. I given up on getting this thing to work." I replied back with an annoyance in my voice.  
"Don't forget what mom and dad used to say the only way to improve is too learn from your mistakes. Without them we never learn wrong from right or evolve as humans." She always supported and I did the same she is the only person that knows me. Don't take that as me having a complex about my sister that disgusting and creepy we are way to close for that to happen. There was one person I liked but, I don't want to make her look weird everyone in town callers me the town crazy because of bloody scar.  
"...en, Allen, ALLEN!" Screamed my sister pulling me out of thoughts.  
"Oh sorry I was thinking again I guess I didn't hear you haha." I responded while rubbing the back of my head embarrassed.  
"You need to stop doing that Allen but, I wanted to tell you that Koumi coming over..." She gave me a devious smirk "Lou Fa is coming too for the celebration at 7." She knew that I liked her but, I couldn't help to blush. I always thought she was cute. Know I'm going to plan what I'm to wear I only had 3 hours. I ran up stairs only to hear my sister left at how eager I was to impress Lou Fa.

* * *

**Ink wolf: So today is my birthday and I wanted to post this as a treat to my readers.  
Lou Fa: Ink wolf-sama why did you pair me and Walker together. I bet he like Lenalee better I'm not as pretty as she is.  
Ink wolf: Lou Fa don't put yourself down your just as pretty as Lenalee if you let your hair down. I seen you in the morning and really pretty.  
Lou Fa: ~madly blushes~  
Ink wolf: My work here is done. Plz review and Rekia meets the Beast in the next chapter because I didn't want to make this super long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ink wolf: ****Hello we finally get to meet Kanda in beast form. We also find out how she ends up at the castle it was hinted in the last chapter.**

**Skyler:**** So do you think Kanda likes Rekia? **

**Ink wolf:**** He went into hiding after he read the last chapter. I also told him you be coming.**

**Skyler:**** Well someone doesn't want to answer my question but, I'll have Slendy find him. ~ Starts to laugh ~ Oh Yuu where are you?! I will find you even if I have to destory you.**

**Ink wolf:**** ~sweat drops~ Just read the story now.**

"Talking", **~Sound~**, narrating, and "**Though"**

**Meeting The Beast Part 2**

**(Rekia's POV) 7pm The Walker cottage**

I had cooked up what seemed to a feast but, was a normal dinner for us. Allen and I have too eat a lot because our curses cause us to digest food a lot faster then most. It was meant to make us fat but, ended up backfiring on the spell caster. Long story short girl liked Allen thought I was courting him cursed me and my family. Finds out I am Allen's sister gets punished from our parents she becomes a frog. Yes I'm saying magic is real and we know how to use it but, we don't want to burned to the stake so, we don't talk about it or use it unless needed.

**~Knock Knock Knock~**

**"That must be them."** I quickly headed to the door and opened it only to find Tyki there instead.

"Tyki I thought I told you if wanted to come you have to beat Allen in poker." I said with an pissed off tone in my voice. **"He caused me so much trouble already baka playboy"**

"Oh come now I know you want me Rekia every other woman in town does." He whispered seductively into my ear.

"Tyki I'm not like everyone else I not European, I'm from a little island of Japan. I have a mind of my own and I don't care about the way someone looks. I want someone who loves me for my crazy different personality and my family." I retorted to him.

He grabbed my wrist forcefully "You should be honored to have me even notice you. You and your brother shouldn't even belong in this town. You'll never find anyone who will love you." He spat back at me. I snapped if there one I could is take an insult but, when you insult anyone I care about I lose it. I simply grabbed onto the arm that held my wrist and flipped him over my shoulder into the mud near the bottom of our stairs.

"Leave Tyki before you regret this even more." I said with venom coming off of my words. I was be honed pissed with Tyki.

"You'll be the one who regrets this. Just you watch I will have you as my wife Rekia." Tyki replied gracefully picking himself from the mud. I slammed the door shut before plopping myself in a chair. I buried my head in my arms I hate all those comments about us not deserving to be or to have something because of skin color. The people here are just cruel sometimes.

**~Bang Bang~**

**"It must be Tyki again"** I got up but, Allen had come down and answered the door. He was wearing a tan coat with a light green dress shirt underneath, he wore a red ascot, he had on black pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. He had on a pair of white gloves and he left his hair down. **"Wow I knew he liked Lou Fa but, he was dressing to impress."** He opened the door before I could warn only to find Lou Fa frantic she was out if breath and I could hardly make out what she was saying.

"Lou Fa what's wrong." Allen asked worried about the poor girl

"Rekia, Koumi headed to the castle to see Lenalee he took a horse up there." Were the words Lou Fa was finally able to say. **"Koumi just had to see her, poor girl. I better go get him"**

"Allen I'm taking Timcampy, knowing Koumi he cause more harm than needed. I'll be back when as soon as I get him." I said to only as I grabbed a grey cloak with grey fur trimmings to help keep me warm while riding up to the castle.

"Hold on take this I'm been working on this for a while now. If something happens just tap it's eye we should be able to talk to each other. I finally fixed the one that exploded." Allen said to me as he handed me a black little winged golem. I put it in my cloak pocket and saddled onto Timcampy and heading through the thick woods. I had actually seen the castle before I stumbled upon it when I went out riding. I finally reached the gates of the castle and sure enough a stunning black stallion was behind the gate.

"Well it looks like Koumi is here," I said to Tim while dismounting off of him "Hopefully he hasn't caused any trouble to the prince or servants." I continued as I led Tim to the horse through the gate and into the courtyard. "Go make nice with the other horse I'll be back soon." Was the last thing I said to the blonde horse before he trotted off to the other horse. I turned to the large doors of the castle it seemed different last I saw it. There was a dark aura to it and seemed more gothic too.

**(Lavi's POV)**

"Miranda what did Yuu-chan do with Lenalee's brother?" I asked the clock named Miranda

"He sent him to the dungeon. He was luck that Kanda-sama didn't kill him." Answered Miranda we were heading to the courtyard to free the horse.

**~Creeek~**

**"Maybe the horse wandered into the house to escape the cold"**

"Hello? I'm sorry to come into your home like this your majesty. I'm looking for a man named Koumi or a girl named Lenalee. I know she works here as a maid. I just came to get him back to the village." Called out a female voice.

"Miranda did you hear that it's a girl and she knows Lenalee." I whispered to the clock she gave a nod.

"Oi, if you're looking for Koumi follow my voice." I shouted back to the girl before heading down the hall.

"Lavi-chan you shouldn't have done that if master finds out I don't think I'll be able to handle it." Miranda whispered with worry in her voice. Lavi knew that she would have a panic attack she didn't have a lot of confidence.

"Your getting closer follow the light from the candle stick it will be right next to the door you need to go down."I yelled to her again before reach the door to the dungeon. Miranda simply climbed the table to make it look like she was a clock and I just froze to seem like any other candlestick. I soon saw boots and was pick up by a gorgeous woman with pink hair and tanned skin. **"Strike!"**

She then turn around as if she heard something and noticed Miranda.

"Look at the time it's already 8 I probably missed the party. Damn it Koumi, this what I get for mentioning Lenalee again." She mumbled to herself. **"Ah Lenalee that girl is kind and sweet no one deserves a girl like that."**

During my little daydream about Lenalee I didn't notice that the girl went down the stairs and was now in the dungeon.

**(Rekia POV)**

"Koumi are you here?" I called out into the dark.

"Rekia? Yes I'm over here I can see the candlestick but, be careful it's alive. Leave before it gets you." Koumi answered in return.

**"What does he mean alive and what thing? I wonder..."** I then tickled the candle under the points were the rods came together.

"HAHAHAH! Please stop your tickling me." The candle spoke as he went to hold his sides he know had face with only one eye. I dropped him.** "I knew there was something strange about this castle. Magic seems to follow me where ever I go."**

"Ow! That hurt did you really have to drop me!" Exclaimed the candle stick as he got up for the ground.

"Sorry I was just surprised to find an talking candlestick." I replied while bending down to pick him up again

"Yeah well I understand I'm one of a kind. You may call me Lavi." Lavi said in return holding out his "hand" that he blew out for me to be able to shake it.

"So Lavi what did Koumi do this time? He has a sister complex and misses Lenalee a lot. I pretty sure of why she hasn't come back now." I replied to Lavi.

"Well he barged in and woke Yuu. Thinking of Yuu take Koumi and leave befo-" He was cut off by a loud growl.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a deeper voice.

"I'm here for the idiot Koumi over there I'll take him back to the village and leave you alone. He just wanted to see his sister he has a sister complex." I answered too a shadowy figure

"He may not leave, he disturbed me after he knew he wasn't to come back. His could visit but, currently she can't do to the castle's condition." He barked back to me.

I couldn't let Koumi stay here I made a promise to Lenalee to watch over her brother while she was gone. So I said what needed to be said "I'll take his place. He runs a small shop if he stays here it go out of business and his house will be sold too. I have a brother I don't have to worry about my house or job I work for Koumi."

"Rekia no leave please! I'll be fine just get away from this monster." Koumi cried

"Fine, I don't think I could stand him for any longer." He simply replied annoyance hinted in his voice.

"Send him on the horse name Timcampy and tell the horse to bring him home. Also step into the light so I can see you. I want to see your face and I won't resist at all." I said in return. He then slowly emerged from the shadows a large beast stood before me he had black fur all over his body. He looked like a fox only with horns and claws, his feet reminded me of a wolf's, and his hands were huge paws but human like. He was huge about 8 feet tall (His body is like the beast's body from Disney's adaptation) **"What have I gotten myself into?"**

**Ink wolf: ****Finally done with that chapter.**

**Kentin:**** Hey have you seen Skyler?**

**Ink wolf: ****Yes she went hunting for Kanda so he could answer weather or not he likes Rekia.**

**Kentin:**** That makes sense, I also heard about you getting your laptop taken away.**

**Ink wolf:**** Yeah I didn't hand in a couple of home works that I had. So my grade is down in a couple classes so updating is going to be whenever I can.**


	4. Dinner With The Beast

**Ink Wolf:**** Hello I'm back alive from the dead. So I got this review and it wa-...**

**Rekia:**** ~breaks door down~ Ink wolf please you need to help stop Skyler, she let Slender man on the loose. This is not good at all.**

**Ink Wolf:**** He is not in this country I sent him to ~whispers in ear~.**

**Rekia:**** WHAT!? YOU SENT HIM THERE?! **

**Ink Wolf:**** Don't worry, I have him under protection. Skyler won't hurt your boyfriend.**

**Rekia:**** ~Blushes~ I just don't want him to get hurt. Also by whom I may ask? Wait; don't tell me it's them.**

**Ink wolf:**** Never mind that, onto reading my fan fiction.**

"Talking", **~Sound~**, **Though,** and Narrating

**(Narrating POV) ~ At the castle**

After a struggling tied up Koumi was set on Timcanpy to take him back to Allen. Rekia was left at the enchanted castle with a black horse as her only mean of escape. Now the young lady is being led down a dark hall by a hideous beast with only the light of an enchanted candlestick. To most they would be terrified of the horrid beast in front of them. Rekia is different; she isn't in the least scared of him. In fact she likes creepy and scary things, even when she was young. She would play with spiders and frogs instead of dolls but, she is terrified of animals. She is fine with some animals like horses, cows, chickens, pigs, sheep, bears, fish, and goats. Anything else she has a fear of it even harmless birds. Why she is not scared now is because she knows this beast is cursed and, was once a person.

"Say something to her, you need to try and socialize. The poor thing must be scared, and it will help us with our problem." Whispered Lavi to the beast as he stole a look at the girl who was eyes were covered by her bangs

"You'll be staying in the west wing of the castle. You're free to go anywhere in the castle but, the east wing. Do you understand?" Said the beast to Rekia who wasn't paying any real attention.

"What? Oh right, I understand no going in the east wing. Let me guess your room is down there." She replied back in a bored tone. In return the girl was given a simple 'Che' from the beast. After walking farther down the hall way they came to a stop in front of Rekia's new room.

"You'll be staying here." The beast said to the girl as walked in the room.

After a quick reminder from Lavi, the beast known as Kanda the told the girl "You'll be joining me for dinner."

"What would happen if I refuse?" She asked back with a rebellious tone. This ticked off Kanda no one had really dared to question him before.

"Che, you can starve for all I care." He snarled back at her. All she did was glare at him and he did the same in return. Thus began a full blown glaring war between the two. It got so intense that a raging flame that would put a forest fire to shame surrounded them. Lavi feared for his life in the corner along with the rest of the servants that happened to be in the room. A table would have been flipped along various large objects being thrown, if it wasn't for the sound of both their stomachs growling from hungry.

"Just ... change into a nice dress I'll see you in 5 minutes." Was all Kanda had mumbled to her before leaving. All Rekia did is blush at how her stomach growled so loudly. She simple flopped onto her new bed and let her feet hang off the side. The dresser walked up to her bed a laid out a white strapless dress. The dress is simple yet beautiful. At the bottom in puffed out like a tutu and trimmed with pink. The dress has a big pink ribbon tied in the back of the dress where the torso and skirt part of the dress meet. Rekia took the dress and went behind the dressing screen. She came out from behind as soon as she was done. It was a little snug on her but it fit her well.

"Is it tight anywhere? I just had to guess your measurements. We have other dresses if you don't like it. Also when you come back I would like to take your measurements for your clothes." The dresser called looking at the opposite wall from the dressing screen.

"You can look now. I'm done I actually worked as a tailor, so I know my measurements. My name is Rekia and, the dress is amazing it's a little snug though. Thank you..." Rekia replied back the dresser.

"My name is Johnny, I'm glad you like the dress it looks good on you. The dining room is farther down the hallway it will be at the end you can't miss it." Johnny had said to her as he turned around to look at her.

"Thank you Johnny, I'll tell you my measurements after dinner." Rekia had replied back to him before leaving the room to go eat dinner.

**Meanwhile ~ In the kitchen**

"Did you hear there's a girl in the castle?" The teacup named Timothy asked his mother the teapot as she was getting him ready for his bath.

"Come now Timothy lying won't stop you from having a bath." Replied the teapot to her son while putting him in the wash tub. Lavi at that moment came running.

"Jerry get cooking we have a girl in the castle. She actually is going to have dinner with Yuu. Make a feast, from the sounds of their stomachs their starving." Lavi yelled excited to the stove.

"See, I told you so." Remarked Timothy to his mother.

"There is a real girl? I'll wake up the dishes and the silverware! Oh wait till Lenalee hears she'll be so excited for Kanda." The teapot named Klaud said excitedly as she hurried off to prepare for the dinner.

"The girl actually knows her. Thinking of Lenalady where is she now?" Asked Lavi.

"You should check the dining room she had to clean in there before Kanda ate." Answered the cheerful stove aka Jerry while he began making food.

**In the Dining room**

"I can't believe nii-san did that. He so embarrassing but, still it was sweet of him to visit me." Said the feather duster aka Lenalee to her friends Miranda and Krory the coat rack.

"Well what did you expect? He hadn't seen you for a year and you told him you would visit." Answered Krory suddenly the doors burst open and food was being placed on the table. On the cart that burst through the door held Lavi, Klaud, and Timothy on top.

"Lenalady there's a girl here and she knows you too. She has long pink hair, tall, tanned skin, really pretty, green eyes, and a stunning body. She also has a bit of an attitude, she stood up to Yuu. I think she's the one we been waiting for." Lavi exclaimed happily as he helped set up the table along with the other servants.

"That girl has to be Rekia; she came to village a couple of years ago with her twin brother. It's funny too she reminded me of Kanda." Lenalee had called back to Lavi, but that last part she whispered to herself.

"I thought she left with Koumi. I can't believe that she stood up Kanda. I better go see if she can find her way to the dinner hall." Miranda said while heading out the door with Krory carrying her.

**In the Hallway**

"Ok, Johnny said it's at the end of hallway. This is a long hallway I wonder what's in all these rooms." Rekia had pondered to herself while she started down from her room. She was soon stopped by a coat rack holding a clock.

"Hello you must be the girl that joining our master for dinner. Please follow us to the dining room." The clock said politely and they headed to the dining room.

**Back at the Dining room**

"Kanda please try with this girl. If you get her to fall in love with you then she can break the curse. Then we'll be free and be human again. Also you'll have a gorgeous girl in love with you." Lavi told Kanda excitedly.

**~Smack~**

"Lavi don't be rude when she comes in. She doesn't like it when people call her pretty because she doesn't believe it. I called her cute and she totally flipped out. She denied and defended her claim that she wasn't pretty." Lenalee told the group as they were giving Kanda advice.

"Che, I wasn't planning on that. She wasn't that good looking." Kanda simply replied he only really tolerated Lenalee and Klaud they weren't annoying unlike the idiot Lavi. They also knew Kanda when he was at a happier time.

"Now Kanda sit up straight, make eye contact when talking, don't cruse, try to smile a little, and most importantly don't lose your temper." Klaud listed to Kanda everything he should do when with her. Kanda really didn't care about the girl or turning back into a human. The only people he had ever really cared about were gone.

"Ahem," said Miranda as she was being placed on the ground by Krory "may I introduce Miss Rekia Walker." Then Rekia walked through the door into the dining room for all to see her. Krory then lead her to her seat on the opposite side of the table where Kanda had taken his seat.

"Thank you for this meal." Was all Rekia had said to Kanda before starting to eat.

**"Wow Rekia looks good; I should thank her later for keeping her promise. Oh that reminds me." **Lenalee thought to herself before heading to Klaud.

"Klaud offer her some tea she like the kind of tea Kanda drinks." Lenalee whispered to Klaud

"That's a good idea maybe they'll talk more if I offer them both some tea." Klaud whispered back before getting Timothy and his brother ready to serve tea.

"Master Kanda and Miss Rekia would you like some tea?" Klaud asked nicely.

"No, I'm fine Klaud." Kanda simply replied before going back to eating his food.

"Actually I would like some what are you severing?" Rekia asked politely to the teapot.

"We are severing Jasmine tea," Klaud simple replied. Rekia gave a nod of approval "would like sugar with it my dear?" Klaud asked while pouring tea into Timothy.

"No thank you, I prefer my tea without sugar." Rekia had replied while watching Timothy walk/hop over to her.

"Hi my name is Timothy." Said the teacup cheerful while being picked up gently by Rekia.

"It's very nice to meet you Timothy. I hope I can call you Tim-chan or Tim." Rekia said in return before taking a sip from him.

All he did was giggle a little before answering "You can call me Tim." Kanda's ears had perked up when he heard her say Tim-chan. Lavi elbowed him a little giving him a sign to talk to her. Kanda really didn't want to listen to him as he used to call him baka usagi at all. Unfortunately the whole castle was counting on this so if he didn't try the castle would forever hate him. He didn't want that to happen then he be alone again.

"So, you're Japanese?" Kanda said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes I am I guess the Tim-chan gave it away. Most actually assume I'm African because of my tanned skin." She replied rubbing the back of her head nervously. She was freaking out nobody but Allen knew they were Japanese. Everyone in town thought their African even Koumi, Lou Fa, and Lenalee thought they were Chinese.

**"God I hope Lenalee is not in this room right now. If she is I've got a lot explaining to do." **Rekia thought to herself.

"Isn't Japan closed off to the other countries though?" Lenalee asked curiously. Soon the others started to stare at her.

**"Buddha, please help me out here. I really don't want to explain my past to all of them. What am I going to do Buddha? Wait! That's it thank you Buddha!" **Rekia thought to herself she knew how to get out of this.

"Oh look at the time. Please excuse me but, I need head back to my room." Rekia said politely while standing up from her chair.

"Why?" Kanda asked sternly giving her a glare.

"I'm Buddhist, today is the Buddhist New Year. As a family tradition of mine we say a prayer after we are done eating our dinner. So I thought not to seem weird I go into my room and do it there." Rekia explained in a calm tone to them while bowing before heading towards the door. Before she could get out Kanda had gotten up and stood in front of her way.

"You're avoiding Lenalee's question. What are you hiding?" Kanda had asked while staring at her intensely. If there is one thing Rekia can't stand is being stared at she felt like a freak. She always gets them no matter where she was.

Her bangs covered her eyes and she gave a quick a bow again before saying "It was nice meet you all. Goodnight." She slipped past Kanda and ran down the hallway heading to her room trying to avoid any more questions. Only she end up pissing off Kanda and soon chase after her thinking that she would try and escape. Soon he was chasing after her and ended up tackling her to the ground. It wasn't until he finally saw her face she was pissed. Unlike most she was fine that she was underneath a beast. The thing she didn't like was that he thought she run away even after she made a promise.

"Why were running away from me?" He demanded in a coldly and seriously tone.

"I was heading back to my room. I just didn't notice you until it was too late to dodge you. I'm not going to run away from this castle I made a promise to you. One thing you should know is I never break a promise." She snapped back him really ticked off now.

He got off of her and let her get up. She continued not running this time but, walking with a murderous aura.

**Rekia's Room**

Rekia had finally made it back to her new room. As soon as was in she took out the golem Allen gave her. She had taken it out of her cloak and did like Allen said to turn it on. Was on it begun to flap its wings and fly around her.

"Golem please call Allen." Rekia commanded.

"Sorry command unknown. Please repeat." the golem said in return.

"Go into contacts" She commanded the golem again

"One contact found named cross. Would you like to place a call?" the golem asked her

"Yes call cross." She said in return

**~Beep Beep Beep~**

"No answer. Great, I can't call Allen I hope Koumi doesn't cause trouble. I better find Johnny" Rekia said to herself. Rekia soon found Johnny in the closet picking out a nightgown for her wear to bed. As soon as Rekia gave Johnny her measurements he was able to pull out a silver nightgown with spaghetti straps. It came down a little past her waist. She didn't feel that entire comfortable and asked Johnny for something else. He then gave her Pajama pant and a long sleeve shirt that stop before her belly button. Then Rekia was off to bed but, before did she sat on the bench of her window seat. She looked out her huge window looking down at the garden which seemed beautiful. Rekia never got the how flowers were romantic, if she got a bouquet of flowers she wouldn't be moved by the flowers. She maybe would have an increase of affection towards the person but, she didn't see flowers being that romantic. She sees flowers and nature as art that the world was born with. Rekia looked up at the starry night sky, staring mainly at the moon.

"Allen, we may not be together but, we'll always be looking at the same moon and stars in the sky. Don't get hung up on me, please be happy with your life. Don't worry about me I'll be fine there is nothing I can't handle. Goodnight Allen sweet dreams." Rekia had whispered to the moon and stars. Rekia got up from the bench and headed towards her bed to sleep. Unknown of how she would later come to leave the castle because of a broken heart, and see her life change forever.

**Ink wolf:**** I'm done after what seemed to be two weeks. I wanted to say in the beginning that I'm looking for a beta reader. I would also like to say sorry because I realized I spelled Timcanpy wrong in my other chapters. I am really lazy so I'm not going to update the other chapters for that main reason. If you can recommend a good beta reader in the comments that would be great. Please I want to get better as a writer also I'm working on another spin off but, it's a Sherlock Holmes (BBC) for My Candy Love under the game section. I am also going to update every week if I can. Bye I love you my followers.**


	5. I'm Sorry

**So I've been looking at my past chapters and realized that I spelled Komui wrong and Timcanpy. Also I've got a new idea for a story that I had a long time ago. So this story is going hold. I know it's my first story and I have a couple followers. I'm sorry to due this but I need to fix my story. It'll still be up online but, it'll be completed for now. If you want to read my other stories you look for My Locket Love or I am Sherlocked both my candy love stories. I will probably start it up again when I free time. Which will be during the summer when I can't sleep at night which is every night. See you till then. **  
**ᎳᎥᏆh ᏞᎾᏉᎬ**  
ᎥᏁᏦhᎬᎪᏒᏆᎳᎾᏞf17


End file.
